Special Case
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Kankuro wants a one night stand, Kiba wants nothing to do with him. That is before he finds himself falling for Kankuro. KankuroxKiba YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In this world there are boys and there are girls. Now, typically a boy and a girl fall in love, or not at all. But, in some _special_ cases a boy will fall in love with another boy, or a girl will fall in love with a girl. I am one of those special cases. I am a boy who likes other boys, but I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm in love with one. I view others as candy in a candy store; I'm free to look and try but if I don't get caught I don't have to buy.

Some would say I'm a player, some would say I'm a womanizer with males, but all I can say is don't hate the player, hate the game.

My name is Sabaku No Kankuro. I'm that special case I mentioned earlier. I'm a single guy, looking for another single guy to spend a night or two with. Not more, not less. I don't get deep into a relationships, ever. Get into deep and you and the other person get too attached, which is not acceptable.

So, here I was at the bar looking for someone to have a fun night with. Looking around I saw no one for now, but I'll just stand here and wait. I have a feeling someone hot is going to walk in tonight, someone who will be worth my while.

"C'mon Naruto, Shino! I really don't want to go to the bar!" I whined, resisting the pull on my arms by Shino and Naruto. "I don't enjoy places like that!"

"Shut up and come on Kiba!" Naruto yelled at me, continuing to yank on my arms. "You'll have fun if you just relax and stop being so uptight!"

"Just this once Kiba." Shino added. "We used to go do fun things all the time. This time is just like the others."

"But the bar? Really?" I complained. "Why not the baseball diamond or the basketball court? Lets shoot hoops or something!"

"But Kiba! We're all sixteen now! The legal age to drink and go to bars in Konoha!" Naruto shouted. "This will be the first time we all get to go together! Shino and I had to go alone before, but now you can too!"

"I have no need or want too!" I snapped, yanking my arms away from my two supposed friends, then jumping away and hiding behind my living room couch. "I really don't want to!"

"How about this Kiba. You come with us to the bar tonight, and tomorrow we'll shoot hoops, okay?" Shino reasoned. I groaned, coming out from behind the couch.

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto grinned, grabbing his car keys off the counter and shot out the door to his orange and black convertible, Shino jogging out after him. Sighing sadly I walked out my front door looking like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

"Here we are!" Naruto said excitedly. "The Leaf Ninja bar!"

"That's a dumb name." I muttered.

"Lets go in." Shino opened his car door and got out, walking up to entrance, an excited Naruto followed him. I groaned again and got out, walking to the entrance sadly.

"I.D.'s please?" A man with white spiky hair and half his face covered asked. We all handed the man, 'Kakashi Hatake' his name tag proclaimed him, our I.D.'s and then went in.

It was one of the weirdest places I'd ever been to. Women and men alike were dancing on the floor, people drinking and partying crazily. Heck, there were even people making out in the corners. It was craziness all around, the people were insane.

"The people are crazy! How can you guys like this place!" I was baffled by how idiotic this place was.

"It's fun." Naruto grinned. "Let's get a drink! Kiba's first alcoholic drink!" They pulled me over to the bar, and ordered three Coors Light's.

"Here you go. Drink up." Shino smiled a small smile. I picked up the bottle and eyed it suspiciously, sniffing at the top then pulling back in disgust.

"It smells gross." I stated. I put the bottle to my mouth, tipping it slightly and letting the liquid slid into my mouth. I gagged, spitting the vile drink out of my mouth. "That's horrible! I hate it!"

"It's an acquired taste." Naruto and Shino grinned.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw _him_ walk through the front door. _'My God is he gorgeous! Hot even!'_ Those were the only things that ran through my head at the moment.

He was a tall, but not my height, brunette boy with well toned muscles. His six pack abs showed through his shirt clearly. His facial features were sharpened to manhood, his white fang like teeth glistened in the low light, his brown eyes shimmered. He had a red fang shape scar on each cheek, something that would normally ruin someone's face actually seemed to make his face even hotter. He almost had an animalistic look to him, something I couldn't wait to give a try. He walked with attitude showing he really didn't want to be here, and I almost burst out laughing when he tried the beer.

'_Must have been his first.'_ I chuckled, standing up from my seat at the bar. _'Time to go introduce myself.'_ I put my hands in my pockets and sauntered over to the boy, a mischievous smile playing on my mouth.

"Yo, I couldn't help but notice you sitting here. The name's Kankuro. You as much of an animal in bed as you look when you walk?" I introduced myself.

"Yo, I couldn't help but notice you sitting here. The name's Kankuro. You as much of an animal in bed as you look when you walk?" A males voice said, a hint of cockiness shown through. I flipped around, startling Shino and Naruto to face another boy.

He looked about seventeen or eighteen. He was a little bit taller then I was and had a black hat pulled over brunette hair, dark brown eyes running up and down my body. He had well toned muscles and a six or eight pack abs, and seemed to have a confident air to him. He had purple face paint on his face in a special design, something that just looked stupid to me. I turned bright red at his comment, something that seemed just as fun as playing leap frog with unicorns.

"Who rang the pervert?" I smirked, motioning to the guy in front of me. Shino and Naruto chuckled, Naruto brushing his hair out of his eyes and Shino taking a hearty sip of his beer. The guy frowned, then smirked back.

"You did when you and your hot body walked in." He grinned, outsmarting me with his cockiness and smart-alecky ways. "You single?"

"It doesn't really matter if I am or not, I don't talk to creepers or date guys." I replied, turning to face my friends, thoroughly snubbing the guy.

"So, what's your name?" This guy just didn't know when to give up. "You know mine, Kankuro, so what's yours? Its only polite to tell me."

I glared at him. "Kiba. This is Shino." I motioned to Shino who waved. "And that's Naruto." Naruto grinned. "Now that you know our names, you can leave." I smiled a fake polite smile.

"I can't do that now, you see. Now that I know your name I'll be after you until you agree to have some fun with me." Kankuro waggled his eyebrows, smirking. "You're stuck with me now that I know your name _Kiba-Kun_." I groaned, slapping myself in the face and running my hand down it in despair.

"Well, good luck Kiba." Shino chuckled, ordering another beer. Naruto just laughed at my expense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, you want to dance?" Kankuro asked me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Closing my eyes in annoyance, I pulled his arm off my shoulder by gripping the loose skin in the middle of his hand.

"No."

"Let me buy you a drink then."

"I don't drink." I replied.

"Then what's that beer in your hand doing there?" Kankuro asked, smirking.

"Shino and Naruto made me try one. This is my first beer and my first time at a bar." I sighed, rubbing my eyes with my forefinger and thumb.

"So you just turned sixteen then?" Kankuro asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Ah, then when I finally get you I'll be your first?" Kankuro grinned. "I've never been with a virgin before, so this should be fun!" I blushed a deep red.

"You act like I'm actually going to say yes! But, after tonight you and I won't ever see each ever again!" I cried out in embarrassment.

"Trust me. We will, we will." Kankuro nodded confidently. "I have my ways."

'_What a cocky pervert!'_ I thought, inwardly sighing.

"You guys having fun?" A pink haired girl walked up, followed by a blonde. "Kiba! This is your first time here right?"

"Yeah it is Sakura! He's a newbie!" Naruto cut in before I had a chance to reply. His cheeks were a little rosy red, showing he was already somewhat drunk.

"Naruto and I are having fun. I don't think Kiba is." Shino added, nodding towards Kankuro who grinned.

"You're not having fun? Even with your boyfriend here?" Sakura asked.

"Boyfriend?" I shouted, knocking my drink over in surprise. "I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Then who's that sitting next to you? Ino, did you know Kiba was gay?" Sakura asked the blonde girl.

"No I didn't know he was gay Sakura!" Ino replied, giggling.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just some random pervert hitting on me!" I shouted. "I'm not gay!"

"He's not gay _yet_!" Kankuro stated, stressing the word yet. "But he will be when I'm through with him."

"Good luck!" Sakura and Ino chorused. "See you guys later!" They turned and left, leaving the way they had come.

"Ugh! Stupid, annoying girls!" I muttered. A hand snaked its way around my waist suddenly, a pair of lips at my ear.

"This is why I prefer boys. They aren't as annoying and needy." Kankuro whispered. His tongue ran up the shell of my ear leaving a small trail of saliva, which he blew on. I shivered as the cool air hit me, then pulled out of his arms and stood up.

"Pervert! Naruto, Shino! Let's get out of here!" I waved, trying to get Shino's attention, for he was the one with the keys at the moment. Naruto was nowhere to be found, having disappeared a long time ago with a raven haired, onyx eyed boy. Shino meanwhile was chatting with a girl who had long blue-black hair and pale lavender eyes. "Shino!"

"Looks like you need a ride home. Why don't I give you a ride?" Kankuro offered, winking at me.

"No thanks! I'll pass!" I cried, cutting through the dance floor and disappearing among the people.

I watched that gorgeous brunette disappear into the crowd with a frown. He hadn't immediately fallen for my good looks and charms? How strange. But, it only made me want to chase the boy down and make him mine for the night more. It was my mission, and I was going to follow it through till I had that little boy in bed.

'_Ugh! I just want to go home. Maybe I'll walk. . . .'_ I thought, pushing my way through the crowd to find the bathroom. I quickly opened the door and stepped in, walking over to the sink and looking in the mirror.

I thought I was pretty average looking. I had mud brown hair and eyes the color of dirt. Then there was those stupid scars on my cheeks. But, I guess that Kankuro guy didn't think so.

'_He thinks I have good looks, or so he says.'_ I thought. I leaned down and splashed cold water on my face from the facet. The water dripped down my face as I felt around for a couple paper towels, fingering everything around me as I tried in vain to find them.

Suddenly, I was turned around to face a guy. He gently wiped my eyes to clear the water from them, then proceeded to wipe the rest of my face for me. I stared in awe as Kankuro's fingers danced across my face, his eyes showing compassion and caring.

"W-What are you doing?" I cried out, trying to push his hands away from me and step back. Kankuro grabbed my wrists, restraining me from moving away and continued his work. "Let me go!"

"Let me finish." Kankuro replied. I held still, then pulled away the moment he finished and released my wrists. "There. Now your nice and clean. Want me to change that?" He smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Your annoying!" I stated, taking a paper towel and drying my hands. "Go away."

"Sleep with me tonight and I will." Kankuro replied. "I'll leave you alone."

"No way! I'm not giving my first time to the likes of you! Besides, as I've said and you've ignored, I'm not gay!" I ran my hand through my hair in irritation, ruffling the chocolate locks. He chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I've already told you. You may not be gay now, but you will be soon enough." I was suddenly pushed up against the wall beside the sink, Kankuro's face mere centimeters away from mine.

"H-Hey! You got a problem with private space?" I cried out in shock as his face loomed closer.

"What's the fun in private space? It's more fun for it to be public space to me!"

Kankuro leaned in and suddenly his lips were on mine. Sparks shot through me, setting off a round of fireworks in my heart. Kankuro's arm was around my waist, the other on the back of my neck holding my mouth to his. His kissed me fiercely and passionately, holding my body hard and close to his. I couldn't keep my body in check any longer than that. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tight to me and kissing him back. His tongue swiped at my bottom lip, and after a while I just opened my mouth for him. He mapped out the wet and shallow cavern, tracing patterns on my tongue before moving back to his own mouth.

Kankuro pulled away reluctantly, looking me in the eyes with a lust fogged look. "Want to go to the upstairs rooms?" I snapped out of my state, pulling away and holding a hand to my mouth in shock, a blush overcoming my face.

"You pervert! You took my first kiss!" I slapped him across the face then turned and ran, leaving a startled Kankuro clutching his cheek in shock staring after me.

I stood there staring after Kiba as he ran out the door. I could see a trace of tears falling down his face as he cupped a hand over his mouth, blushing in embarrassment and anger. I hadn't expected this kind of a reaction from him, and now I was paying dearly for it.

I sighed as my heart ached in a way I didn't understand, a feeling that was foreign to me. _' didn't go as well as I wanted.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Running out the door I shot outside, passing Shino and now Naruto, who had come back and looked exhausted with the guy he went off with next to him. They stared after me in shock then looked at each other, saying good bye to their new friends, then exchanging numbers, and followed me.

"Kiba! Wait up!" Naruto called after me. "What's wrong?" I ignored them and got in the car in the back, avoiding there gazes.

"Take me home." I muttered out, trying to mask the tears from my voice. Naruto got in the passenger seat and Shino in the driver's seat and soon we were on our way. They didn't press matters, figuring I would tell them in time.

I jumped out of the car when we got to my house, waved, and shot inside. I took a warm shower then got into bed, spending a sleepless night lying there crying.

A first kiss was supposed to be simple, to be gentle and caring. Not lust ridden and rough, not something you receive pushed against a wall. And if you were a guy, getting a kiss from a guy you had just met then that was _defiantly_ not okay! I mean, it was supposed to be something special, something you give to someone you had feelings for.

I wasn't gay, yet he had went and kissed me any way, made my body react in ways I didn't understand and ways I didn't _want_ to understand. Why had my arms found themselves wrapped around him, why had my body been trying to cling to him? It wasn't right, and frankly, I was a little scared.

I should have known this was only the beginning

"Leaving already Sabaku-San?" The bartender called out to me as I was walking towards the door. I smiled and waved to him.

"Yeah, I'm headed home. Partied too much last night as it is." I was lying through my teeth. I was feeling bad about what happened with Kiba, a feeling I just couldn't shake. I knew that if I stayed here any longer I wouldn't have any fun any way. Time to go home and rest, then get back into my usual partying routine.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

The phone rang shrilly, reminding me of my mother down stairs in the kitchen. Sighing, I reached over and grabbed the phone, brushing the sleep out of my eyes and shaking the foggy haze that drifted in across my mind.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Hey Kiba! How are ya?" Naruto's voice rang through the phone. I sighed, looking at the clock.

"Naruto, it's 8:30 on a Saturday morning. Why are you calling me?" To say I was the tiniest bit irritable was to say the least. "This had better be good." There was fumbling in the background, and a grunt. "Hey, is someone there with you?"

"No! Um, Could you come over today? Around twelve?" Hmm, suspicion blooms. "Only you though, okay?"

"Okay I guess. Are you sure there isn't someone with you?" There was muffled whispering in the background before Naruto squeaked out a no. "Okay then. See you at twelve." Then I promptly hung up on him.

I watched the blonde squirm in front of me, smirking. "Thank you."

"I still don't think this is a good idea Kankuro. Should I really have tricked him? He's gonna be mad at me." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but I needed you to do this." He gave me a quizzical look, tilting his head to the side in confusion. It reminded me of Kiba, he did that last night when he had been listening to people talk, and it was so cute on him. "I. . . kind screwed up."

"Uh-oh. How?"

"I followed him when he had gone into the bathroom to get away from me. I helped him wipe his face, which confused me, then kissed him. He kissed back, but then slapped me and ran out crying." I took off my black hat, ran a hand through my hair before placing the hat back in its spot.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Why does you wiping his face confuse you?"

"I don't normally do that kind of thing. Something seemed to take me over, and I helped him. It felt good to help him and see his expression before I snapped out of it."

"And you kissed him?"

"Yeah."

"Wow! And he kissed back?"

"Pretty much." Naruto smacked my arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" I whined, rubbing my arm.

"Kiba's never kissed a girl, much less a boy! That was his _first_ kiss!" I raised an eyebrow. "He's talked about it when we asked him why he hadn't ever kissed a girl. He said he was saving his first kiss for the one. The one he'd be with forever. He'd go all dreamy and stop talking after."

I winced. "So this first kiss thing was kinda important to him wasn't it?" Naruto nodded vigorously. "Damn it." I let my head fall into my hands as I squeezed my eyes closed tightly. I looked up again when I felt Naruto place a hand on my shoulder, he had a small smile on his face.

"So that's why you want to make things better. That's very nice of you. I have a feeling you'll have another shot at a relationship with Kiba." My eyes widened before I sat up again.

"No. I don't want a relationship with him. Just a quick fuck, a one night stand." I could see Naruto didn't believe me so I quickly changed subject. "I can't believe you didn't tell Kiba last night we've known each other since you were five."

Naruto grinned. "Well, I forgot to, and by the time I remembered I was drunk and. . . hanging out with Sasuke." I chuckled.

"You and Emo boy huh?" Naruto turned a shade of pink. "Interesting."

"Shut up!" I just laughed.

"So are things serious between you and him?" Naruto turned redder, then nodded slowly. "That's cool. Not my kinda thing, but still pretty cool." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That's what you think now. You'll want it to be your thing soon, trust me." Naruto grinned. "Now let's get breakfast before Kiba gets here." I nodded, following the hyperactive kid out of his room into the kitchen.

Yeah, I'm such a sucker. I was suppose to just forget about what had happened, but it bugged me all night until I did something about it. I came to Naruto, both my and Kiba's close friend and begged him for help early in the morning. Lucky for me, Naruto was a pretty awesome guy when it came to helping friends.

It was 11:45 as I got in my car for the ten minute drive to Naruto's house. Why the sudden urge to get me over to his house? It made me very suspicious. I drove in silence for a while before I plugged my iPod into my car's stereo system, turning on an Arashi song called 'To Be Free' It helped calm down me down. It was a very relaxing song.

Soon I was smiling and singing along, and I have been told I can _sing_. I was bobbing my head slightly as I pulled into Naruto's driveway. I sat there for the ending of the song, singing Kazunari's 'Yeah!' with all I had, holding back nothing. I felt ready to face anything.

Until I saw who was taping on my window with a guilty Naruto behind him.


End file.
